The History of Christmas
by suma.snow
Summary: What if wizards had something to do with muggle Christmas? What if they indeed were a major part of the myths that surround that particular day?


Harry looked around, how could this relatively normal day have turned into such chaos? It was Christmas for wizards sakes! How does a day end with confusion over whose shoulder is whose and stories of a man playing dress up told to millions of people world wide? Easy, you just need to live in the Wizarding World, it is so easy to bewitch your friends and befuddle your enemies there.

Harry rolled over with a groan, why was there so much noise this early in the morning! What the hell was wrong with everyone?! He lay there with a frown on his face for a good 30 seconds before it clicked, it was Christmas day. He could here feet running past his room and squeals from all directions, perhaps the Burrow was not the smartest choice of locations to spend this joyous occasion, but here he was. Pondering just how long it would take before someone would barge into his room (he was NOT sharing a room with a married Ron and Hermione and had instead used his awesome, super doper magical powers to add an extra room to the house the night before), just as he was finishing his slightly long winded thought the door slammed opened and hit the wall behind it, his time was up.

Looking into the room was Charlie Weasley with a huge grin on his face. Harry could only describe him as a walking, talking, fairly good looking, jungle gym. There was kids all over him, none of them his of course, that's what siblings are for! Charlie stepped into the room and the brats jumped off him in preference for the always fun game of who can push the bed's occupant out first. With a quick wave of his wand Harry had them all hanging by the ankles from the ceiling, Charlie included. With caution he got out of bed and dodge the flailing limbs as he made his way to the bathroom, at least there is an impenetrable lock there!

Upon emerging, feeling a little more ready to tackle the circus he was residing in, Harry absently noticed that his room was empty, someone must have freed his prisoners, oh well, he will get them again soon, tomorrow morning if the past was anything to go by.

Downstairs there was so many people Harry wasn't even sure there was space for him, an arm emerged from the mass and he was quickly sucked in. Deciding there was no point trying to fight it he nodded and smiled in response to the seasons greetings and returned them occasionally while shuffling his way to the kitchen. He could never quiet work out how the meals worked at a Weasley gatherings, why did everyone wait until called, why not have some sort of system? There was now over 45 people in the family when you counted Tonks, Moody, Remus, Teddy, Sirius, etc. So in preparation for the charge Harry had a tradition of being first in line, even if it took a few elbows to the stomach and the random stupefy spell here and there. He would not put up with a plate of broccoli because that was all that was left! (And who served broccoli for brunch! The insanity of it all!)

After brunch had been consumed, the plates licked clean and many, many spells flicked about, the table was clean and lunch was on cooking. With a cheer that would raise even the roof of the Great Hall the munchkins ran into the lounge room which until now had been magicked closed to stop unwanted attention presents seemed to attract (rumor had it that particular tradition started when Molly went downstairs early one Christmas morning to check everything was ready only to discover a passed out Fred with lipstick all over the walls and chocolate on every other exposed part of his body). The adults quickly made their way into the room before all the wrapping paper could be ripped to shreds regardless of who the intended recipient were. The children were smoothly pushed off the chairs, lounges and bean bags and Mr. Weasley made his way to the front of the crowd with well practice skill, someone had to hand out the presents, there was no trusting these brats.

As the pile slowly shrunk Harry looked to neighbours Ginny and Charlie occasionally with a smile or for an explanation of a children's toy he had never seen before. Charlie and himself had become close friends over the years, neither liking attention and preferring to take their own path in life, Harry quickly discovered dragon hunting was more fun then he thought, adrenaline was awesome! Ginny, well Ginny was a conundrum, I could easily see the attraction she held for him and the pleading eyes many of the family looked at him with, but even after these years Harry wasn't one hundred percent that was a place he wanted to go.

Eventually all the presents were handed out, the children were spread all over the floor, opening packets and yelling to show their parents what wonderful torture device they had received that would inevitably be stepped on at 3am on the way to scare away a monster from under the bed in the coming weeks. As their attention started to drift and teasing became more apparent Gred and Forge let off a shrill whistle and quickly all eyes were on them, the twins beckoned everyone forward, the teens rolled their eyes and the adult ignored him, but the younger kids fought over precious space, this was the second best part of the day, story time!

Now, it would be nice to give the whole account of the story but alas with not being able to tell the twins apart or perform magic, the effect is lost. I will endeavor to be as accurate as possible, for this is a story that must be heard by all…

Many years ago, longer than I care to count for I would run out of fingers and toes, several magical folk gathered together to celebrate the day of giving, it was one that was celebrated world wide regardless of their religion or magical status or human status for that matter, it was a day to share joy and be together.

It was becoming evident over the years to anyone who looked closely that the joy was lessening and the day was turning more into and excuse to beg and ask and demand a material object for no reason at all. This was not what this celebration was meant to be. So the magic folk put their heads together and over the next 12 months their solution came together like a jigsaw, with many tantrums, team work, head slaps and celebrations, the story of Santa Claus was complete.

It took a few years for the story to spread far and wide but soon all had heard of the magnificent fellow. The man who gave to children regardless of their blood status, hair colour or culture, occasionally it was coal that he gave, but come on, you cant reward bad behaviour! Are people mad?!

So this man, well actually several men, defied gravity and logic as they travelled around the world on one night a year, wearing bright red suits so that they could recognise each other, they dropped presents into each house on their way.

Now the parents or guardians or who ever the caregivers were could not truly believe in this act, for they too would become more demanding, they were also more conniving than the little people these men serviced, they may try to hold one of the extremely generous men captive and ask for presents as a ransom. So with a wave of their wands, the adults were soon obliviated and a couple want flicks they will have memories and receipts of buying these most wanted toys. There were a few exceptions to this rule, with homeless families and those in dire straights such as living in the middle of a war or suffering in any sort of way, were left with their memories, they needed something to believing in, to hope in.

As the years went on and children became more inquisitive and asked questions about the world around them, the ruse became more elaborate. The wizards enlisted the help of fairies to power sleighs, and centaurs to helps predict the weather and mood of a city, ghosts to gather a child's wish, imps, unicorns, yetis, dwarves and elves all helped to deliver presents to houses a little harder to access, say like in the South Pole or the Australian desert.

The myth of Santa Claus continued for many years, evolving as technology and mass media did. Books and movies and games were made in his honor. Children crowded around him in malls to have their photo with him. And while some cultures came to not believe in the giving man (who would blame them, he does break into peoples houses).

So this story is told in all wizardng houses in the 25th of December every year, as a way of memorialising those who have helped so many people. It is the job that receives the most awe, one that wizarding children (and even adults) dream of holding. What better way to feel happy about yourself than to make others happy?

Fred and George looked around the room; they still held the attention of everyone. It was a story that touched every heart no matter how many times they heard it. Of course it was them who told the story as they were able to embellish it with fireworks and faces and voices in a way that no one else could.

Harry sighed, his eyes closed, while it was always a chaotic day, he kept coming back for a reason, he loved it here. He suddenly realised he was pressed solidly against someone else's arm, he realised just how close he was sitting to them, the only problem was, he couldn't remember which side Charlie was on and which side Ginny was on. Just which one was he was leaning on? Which one would he prefer to lean on?


End file.
